The Baker
by Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Newt had thought that he had figured out his sexuality after he had broken up with his school sweetheart, but then he met Jacob in America.
1. Chapter One: Arriving in America

**I couldn't find any Mpreg that weren't three chapters long and really vague, so I wrote this myself. This was a lot of fun to write. My beta finally managed to convince me to rewrite the movie with Jacob and Newt as well as the rest of the ships. I hope that you enjoy reading this.**

PART ONE

North America was approaching fast, which Newt Scamander was very glad for. His hand reached instinctively down to check his case as several tourists that he had ridden with on the boat passed him, looking at the monstrous copper statue that marked the U.S., as the U.S. The latch on his case flipped open and upset mutterings echoed out. The British Wizard picked up the well-worn case and placed it in his lap, after he flipped the latch closed to ensure that nothing would get out. "Dougal," he said with a small smile, "we won't be long." A smile creased his face as he heard the creature scamper back off to attend to his duties. Getting off the ship was easy, he just waited until the others had left before he finally descended down onto the inspection area. A short line lay ahead of him, which was easier for Newt. A strong male voice called out the word, "next!" causing Newt to snap out of his thoughts and back into the real world. He handed the rather unattractive man his passport and looked off to the side, his mind still buzzing with what he was to do next whilst in North America. Pages flipped quickly as all of his papers were reviewed. "British, huh?" the man asked in a thickly accented voice, sounding rather unpleased with everything.

"Yes," Newt said in affirmation, hoping that their encounter would be over soon so that he could carry on with his work.

"Bus trip to New York?" he asked.

"Yes," Newt replied again.

"Is there anything edible in there," the ugly man asked, gesturing to the case with his hand after he had handed the British wizard back his passport.

"No," he winced as the latch fell open, but he hurriedly shut it and rambled his usual excuse, "ah, I've been meaning to get that fixed," which was true, but not in the way that the man would think. The inspector sighed and demanded that Newt place the case up for inspection. The animal-collector complied, hitting his switch before he turned it around and allowed the man to open it. All that he found was the normal things that a person would normally travel with. Normally, if they were not part of the Scamander family and especially if you were the younger brother in the Scamander family. The inspector closed the case and nodded to him, allowing the British man to carry on with his journey. He walked down the aisle of people, careful not to make eye-contact with any of the other people that were lined up to go through what had just happened to Newt.

The New York streets were nothing like the ones back home. It was much too crowded for Newt to really enjoy the sights of the city. His titch acted up and his head began to tilt sideways, closer and closer to his shoulder. A large crowd lay ahead of him as he walked, he took in a deep breath and walked over to the crowd. The lady preaching was louder than the rest of the street, which was something that was very hard to do over the mutterings of people and the rumbling of the automobiles. As he walked, Newt was drawn to the crowd in a strange way, there was a small pulling sensation in his gut. It dragged him to something, but he wasn't sure. His shoulders bumped into a woman and he ducked his head, "Sorry about that," he muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with the other person. She just shifted awkwardly and hid further behind her coat collar, which was stuck directly up in the air. She held a hotdog that smelled too much like artificial for Newt, the fact that it was covered in some sort of unholy yellow condiment didn't help in the slightest.

As the feeling in Newt's stomach grew stronger, so did his nervous tick. The preaching voice that echoed down the street rang in Newt's ears, but up until that point he hadn't been paying much attention, the words, "Witch's live among us!" caught his attention and he looked up at the woman. She was wearing drab clothes and her short brown hair hung around her unattractive face, drawing attention to it. Her mouth was shaped oddly, giving her another characteristic that Newt would not soon forget. "You," the woman said, pointing her head, as well as her finger at the British Wizard, for a moment he considered just turning and running away, but he froze instead. "Friend. Are you a Seeker?"

Newt smirked, but kept his head ducked, "I'm more of a Chaser really," he replied, smiling to himself as he thought of his school days on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. The woman obviously had not heard him and began to ramble about witches being present in New York once again. The latch flipped open on the Hufflepuff's case, but he did not notice this time, intent on watching the mad woman speak. His eye was caught by a black figure perched on the stairs. Newt felt his heart begin to race as a man pushed past him, causing both of their cases to almost hit the ground, "Sorry about that," a gruff voice said, making the pulling sensation in Newt's gut grow stronger. He shivered before following with the an up the stairs, but for a different reason then the man. His heart still pounded as the man remained in his view, but he chose to ignore it as he made an attempt to capture the small Niffler. The small creature evaded him by teleporting into the bank. Newt felt his shoulders fall as he continued up the dozens of stairs.

He flew into the bank and was then perplexed as what to do next. His eyes darted from left and right, looking for his small creature. It seemed like there was no sight of him until the Hufflepuff spotted the Niffler, making a pass at anything that he could find that was remotely shiny and easily removable from purses and cases. He lunged for the creature but was stopped by a stern-looking man dressed a pressed suit. The tugging feeling erupted in his stomach again, stronger than it had before, even when the man had bumped into him. "I was just waiting," he commented his nervous tick acting up again. He ran over and sat by the man that had bumped into him earlier.

The man was nervous, nervous enough that he was wiping his hands on his pants to rid them of the nervous sweat that coated them. His face was pale and he looked more than uncomfortable in his warm suit. "What are you here for?" he asked in a voice that was a little less gruff and a lot more nervous than it had been the last time that the young Hufflepuff heard him speak.

"Same as you," he said through his thick accent, still looking over his shoulder and around the room for the Niffler that had escaped from his case.

"You're here to get a loan to start up a bakery?" the man questioned, raising his palms up from the position that they had been in before. "What are the chances of that?" he asked, though Newt was no longer listening as he leaped up off of the bench and began to race after his Niffler.

Newt felt like grinding his teeth together when he saw the creature sitting in a pile of gold muggle coins. He looked around left and right before making the moves to apparate, but before he got the chance the muggle that he had been sitting by only moments ago. "Hey mister," the muggle said, but Newt was only half listening. He caught sight of the niffler on the other side of the golden gate. He grabbed hold of the muggle and aparated down the stairs before he grabbed the egg, shoving his wand in his mouth so that he could hold it.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Newt muttered to mostly himself, the muggle standing next to him was too spaced out and confused to say much of anything. He stuffed the Occamy into his pocket before he continued to race down the hall. He stopped at one of the corners, pressing his back against the sharp wall, making sure that the muggle guard could not see him, as it would be more work for the British wizard to Obliviate another person today.

He held his breath for a moment before he raced around the corner, dragging the young Muggle with him. He came across a large door, locked with a few easy to open locks. He pulled out his long, skinny wand. It was a rare wand, one that did not held a dead animals magical entity. It held one Griffon Feather that had fallen out of the one of the wings from the Griffons that his father and mother had kept when he was a young boy. "Alohomora," he cast, smiling as all of the locks spun and turned to reveal a very happy Niffler sitting on one of the drawers that was no devoid of all sorts of gold.

"So," a strong, annoyingly loud voice called from behind the two men, "You'll just steal the money then?" he asked, before he pressed the alert button, which sent another annoyingly loud noise to begin to ring through the bank. Newt rolled his eyes but wasted no time.

"You," he scolded the small magical beast that was sitting in the drawer, "need to remember that you have a nest of very shiny things that you are allowed to touch, but you have to keep your paws off what doesn't belong to you!"

He picked up the Niffler and shook it upside down, causing all of what he had stolen while running around the bank out of his pouch. Several things that would have been too big to fit into a small pouch such as his fell out, making the Muggle that stood behind him squeak and become even more freaked out. As soon as the Nifflers pouch had been emptied, three guards that Newt could hear caught up with the alarm and tried to catch them, but the British Wizard grabbed the Muggle and apparated quickly out into an alley.

The Muggle began to turn in confused circles, asking half questions and the rest of it was just a breath that he was trying to catch. Newt set down his case and grabbed both of the Muggles lepels and straightened them, taking out his wand from where he had shoved it up his sleeve. "You, sir, have seen too much," he said, ignoring the nagging feeling in the bottom of his stomach and in the back of his mind.

He hesitated for a moment, listening to the feeling that had been lingering in the back of his mind, but because of that, the Muggle had enough time to swing his case and hit Newt directly in the head, causing the Wizard to black out for a few moments.


	2. Chapter Two: MUCASA

Newt held the part of his head that had been hit, blinking a few times before he picked up his case, trying to find out where the Muggle had gone. He ducked out of the alley and began to walk after the Muggle, hoping to catch up to him and not look too suspicious to the other non magical people walking the street in their daily lives. The woman that Newt had run into before was there, just in the corner of Newt's eye. She drifted closer to him as she walked, when they collided they both apparated into an alley. Newt tried to dart away, but she grabbed his lapels like he had done to the man only moments earlier. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice was slightly airy and had a touch of an accent, but not one that Newt could place immediately.

"I'm sorry," Newt replied, he felt his accent grow thicker as he spoke to her. He leaned down for a moment, trying to get rid of the sick feeling from apparating against his will.

She was still breathing heavy, as if the apparating had taken out a lot on her too, "Who are you?" she asked again, this time the accent was more faded back, as if she was trying to repress it.

"Newt Scamander," he replied, still trying to duck away from her and back into the street. "And you are?" he asked, irritation laced into the words.

"What's that thing in your case?" she asked, ignoring the inquiry.

"That's my Niffler," he replied, a sense of pride welled in his chest, though it was soon followed with a dose of disappointment as he thought back to the antics that had just occurred. "Sorry, you've got something on your…" he trailed off, lifting his hand off to wipe off the offensive yellow mustard that had been on her lip when he had first seen her. She backed away, obviously untrusting of him.

"Why in the name of Deliverance Day did you let that thing loose?" she asked, exasperated.

"I mean to," Newt quickly explained, "he's encourageable, he sees anything shiney and he's all over it."

"You didn't mean to?" she asked, clarifying his ramblings. Newt only nodded his head in affirmation, thinking that it was best to keep quiet while interacting with the witch. "You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature loose? We're in the middle of a situation here! I'm taking you in," she finally said after a moment, she swayed towards the wall before taking a small brown leather wallet out of her trench coat pocket.

"So you're taking me away?" Newt asked, amusement high in his tone.

"Magical Congress of the United States of America," she said, flashing her badges.

"So you work for MACUSA," Newt replied, annoyance taking over where the amusement had been. "What are you some kind of investigator?"

She stopped fidgeting with the walet for a moment and looked at him her mouth opened and shut as if she was going to say something, but chose not to, "At least tell me you took care of the nomaj?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"The what?" he asked.

"The nomaj," she repeated. He stood there with a blank expression for a moment, letting the silence creep in before she spoke again. "The no magic! The Non Wizard!"

"Oh," he said, lolling his head to the side, "Sorry, we call them Muggles."

"You wiped his memory right?" she asked, the fear rising in her voice. "The nomaj with the case?" Newt began to speak but stopped himself, looking down at the ground guiltily. Her shoulders and face fell with each other, as well as her hands finally falling down to her sides with disappointment. "That's a section 3A Mister Scamander. I'm taking you in." With those last words, she turned sideways and grabbed his arm, getting ready to apparate. This time, Newt was ready for it and came with her willingly, less he get sick.

They found themselves in front of another bank-like building before Tina dragged him over to a small side door that none of the nomaj's could see. She kept a tight hand on Newt's arm, not allowing him to escape, even if he wanted to. He felt his muscles tense underneath the strong grip for a moment, as if trying to test how strong the grip was. She tensed and her dark eyes darted over and looked the British wizard up and down. She stopped in front of the doorman and puffed out her chest, trying to make herself look more intimidating than the man dressed in black. "I have a section 3A," she said, her voice stern and slightly upset. The man nodded and opened the gold-lined door. They entered the building.

From what Newt could see through the doors, the building changed vividly when they entered through the fake door. The nomaj building had been bland and boring, plain grey marble and sandy carpets covering the floors closer to the rooms than the entrance. The wizard building, on the other hand, was larger than the other building and it was made out of white marble. There was a large clock that told the different levels of danger that the Wizarding world could be in. The dials changed as Newt walked under it, and he didn't care enough to look back at it. There were different colors of robes and suits that walked by them, several people glanced at them from the corners of their dark eyes. They stopped at a golden framed elevator where a house elf stood grumpily, waiting for the next person to get onto it and create work for him. Tina walked into the elevator, still tugging the British wizard sternly behind her. "Major Investigations Department. I've got a section 3A," she said her voice still stern, but with a shimmer of excitement.

"But I thought," the house elf began, she looked at hers with eyes that seemed to be on fire.

"Major Investigations Department," she said again, interrupting his words with her own, as if she was trying to stop him from saying something that she didn't want Newt to hear. The elevator closed and they began to fall downward at an alarming rate for something that nomaj's had made. They finally got down to one of the lowest floors and then the golden doors opened again. They stepped out, but Tina's steps became more and more hesitant before she squared his shoulders and puffed out her chest again, she walked in with her head held high. They walked through an open door and into a conversation that Newt was not expecting to happen. They seemed to be talking about one of the men that his brother had fought with along with several other men in the war, the same brother that he was almost always being mistaken for. The conversation stopped and all eyes were suddenly on them, he could feel the panic and anxiety coming off of the black-haired girl. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, seemingly too terrified to speak. Finally, she managed to get her voice box to work and while she spoke, her normally steady voice wavered and almost tried to break. "I caught a-"

She was quickly cut off by a dark skinned woman who had her blond hair tied up underneath a beige colored head wrap that had beads stitched onto in such a way that they managed to sparkle in the dim light of the room. There was another man who made the hair on the back of their necks stand up straight. The American wizard shrank back as words were barked at her from the other woman, "Miss Goldstein. How many times have we told you not to interrupt our meetings. After all, I believe that you are no longer an auror?" Tina seemed like she was going to cry, and she turned, not allowing the others to see the tears welling in the corners of her eyes as she quickly jogged away from the room. They walked back down the dark halls till they reached a flight of stairs, which Tina finally calmed down and stopped walking as quickly.

"What was that all about?" Newt asked, glancing behind his shoulder at the door that closed off the stairwell from the rest of the office. Tina hung her head and leaned against the sturdy wooden railing. She sniffed and ran her pale white hand underneath her nose. She shook her head and then looked up at the ceiling, tears still welling in the corners of her dark eyes. She shook her head again before she took a deep breath in through her mouth and then back out. She squared her shoulders and puffed out her chest again before she continued down the stairs, making it evident that he was supposed to follow. Newt looked back at the door and a fleeting thought of just turning and bolting away from the apparent ex-auror crossed his mind. He shook it off and walked down the stairs awkwardly, holding the case tightly in his hands. His head began to peel off of his shoulder as he walked, with no one else around him and the intensity of Tina holding his arm, he finally rid himself of the nervous tick.

They walked down on flight of stairs before Tina turned to the door and opened up another dark black door, heavy with magic enchantments. She held it open for him to walk through and as her eyes finally darted back behind her, he could see rows upon rows of desks all stacked with half done and completely undone paperwork. A sign hung from the ceiling, it read in perfectly formed gold words. It read: 'Wand Inspection.' They walked back to the desk that was second from the back of the room, where almost all of the paperwork was half done or completely done. Tina took off her hat and ran a nervous, shaking hand through her squashed black locks. "Do you have a license for that thing Mr. Scamander?"

"Oh, uh, I was meaning to get one before I came-" he stopped talking as Tina ducked under her desk. Panic written all over features.

"Goldstein?" a voice called from behind them, the voice was angry and unpleasant. Newt grimaced as the man walked up next to him, standing there with a firm underbite and a glare that could kill. "Did you interrupt the Major Investigations Department again?"

She stood up from behind her desk, her eyes downcast like a small child who was getting scolded for ruining their appetite before dinner. Her hair fell over into her face and stuck awkwardly onto her lipstick. The horrible man allowed his shoulders to drop and he turned around and walked away, leaving her to take care of Newt by herself. She shuddered as soon as he was out of earshot and she dropped down into her chair, her hands flying to her temple as she stared at some of the half done paperwork. "What was that all about?" he asked, placing his case down on the desk.

"He knows that I was around the Second Salemers. But that's not important, give me that case," she ordered, standing back up awkwardly in her heels, which were obviously just higher than the ones that she normally wore on a day to day basis. Newt chewed on the side of his cheek and felt his head drift over to the side for a moment anxiously.

"Who are the Second Salemers?" Newt asked, watching over her shoulder as she opened the case. The leather case opened and instead of the opening to the menagerie, there are assorted baked goods. "Jacob has the other case," he mumbled, his eyes growing wide with fear for the other man and his animals.


End file.
